Clawdia Howlson
Clawdia Howlson is a British werewolf who loves traveling around the world. She is 18 and it's her last year at Monster High. She is in love with Abe Bominable. Because she loves traveling she knows up to 20 different languages including: French, German, Spanish, Italian, Japanese, Chinese, Dutch...well you get the point. Bio Name:'Clawdia Howlson '''Age:'18 '''Monster Parents: '''the werewolf of London '''Killer Style: '''I enjoy wearing clothes form other countries, but especially threads that show off my London look. '''Freaky Flaw: I've got this huge apitite, I'm not that big, but still it's quite inconvniant. Sometimes I talking to a friend and the next thing you know I'm chewing on a skeleton's arm. Favorite Color: blue moon blue Favorite Food: prime rib steak Pet: Missie, my houndog. She's quite the hunter. Pet Peeve: fleas Favorite Activity: '''traveling around the world '''BFF's: Roseforatue and Clawdeen Wolf Favorite Subject: Geography Least Favorite Subject: Home Ick. For some unknown reason, monsters blame me every time the food ingreadients dissapear. Monster Beginning On Clawdia's 13th birthday she experienced the full moon that made her a werewolf. Her parents had "gone out to eat" like they do every full moon(get it)and as she was geting ready for bed she grew grey fur, claws, and sharp teeth. Her parents explained what happened the next morning. When it was time for Highschool she attended Monster High where she met Roseferatue and Clawdeen Wolf. She also met Draculeo when he was dropping off his younger brother and sister. Physical Appearance Clawdia is covered head to toe with grey fur. Like Clawdeen, she has ears on top of her head. She has purple hair with one grey streak. Her lipstick, in her basic outfit, is blue and she has blue and silver eyeshadow Her eyes are hazel. Clothing Basic Clawdia has a blue shirt with a picture of a globe on it. She wears a black leather jacket and black skinny jeans. She wears brown leather knee-length boots. Her hair is down and curly. Dead Tired Clawdia wears a white sleeveless shirt with a picture of the British flag on it. Her pants have a British flag design. Her slippers are blue with grey wolf ears. Her eye mask has the same design as her pajama bottoms. Gloom Beach Clawdia wears a blue one piece bathing suit with a picture of the moon on it. He bathing suit cover looks like a map. Her shoes are blue with a crsent moon on the straps. Her sunglasses are blue. Monster Prom Clawdia wears a sleeveless puffy dress that looks like a globe. Her shoes are blue knee high boots. Her hair is long and curly with sparkly blue streaks. Classic Monster Clawdia is the daughter of the werewolf of London. The werewolf of London is a black-and-white horror movie character in the film Werewolf of London. In this film, a professor looks for a special kind of plant that only blooms on a full moon. He goes to try and find on, but doing so he is attacked by a werewolf. Once he returns to London he expiriences his first full moon as a werewolf. As the full moons continued, he killed one person each time, otherwise he would have stayed a beast even on non full moon days. He is evenually shot with a silver bullet, turning him back to normal as well as taking his own life. Category:Werewolf Category:British Category:Females Category:Original Characters